whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Choi Eun-mi
Choi Eun-mi ( ) is an unidentified deranged woman that roamed around Yeondu High School from 1998 to 2001. Biography She is the mother of Seong-ah. After her daughter's death,White Day: A Labyrinth Named School (2015), Document: Newspaper Scrap. Eun-mi attempted to get the help of Ji-won in order to channel the power of Qi and perform a ritual to resurrect her using three people, a person who calls the dead (Choi Eun-mi), a person who can break the seals using the amulets (one who sees ghosts - the music teacher, Ji-won) and a sacrifice (Na-yeong), but due to the master of the labyrinth possessing Na-yeong, it disallowed itself to lose its host, interfering in the ritual. This resulted in Eun-mi going mad (as was warned could happen when you try to revive the dead), while the music teacher killed himself over grief in 2000. Eun-mi in her mad-state, despises the sound of alarms and sirens as well as the whistles of the Janitors that patrol the school as they were the last thing she heard and saw while being held back, unable to try and rescue her daughter. During that period in 1998, to begin with, she used to hang around in the school after what happened and there were lots of rumours about her, such as being the lover of the principal, old teacher, a dead student's mother. But as time went by, they found she wasn't anyone special. Rumours gradually disappeared. She's become a feature to the school, she would come at the school watching the traffic and students as they pass and even warning them about any fires, due to the trauma she endured. When Lee Hui-min encounters her in 2001, she stops him from leaving the New Building. Eun-mi will do anything for the sake of her own daughter, killing or knocking off the Janitors completely in the process and chasing Hui-min. Gameplay During the game Eun-mi will stop at nothing to perform the ritual for her daughter again, trying everything to prevent Hui-min from releasing all the amulets and freeing the spirits. Due to her overwhelming emotions and the negative energy surrounding the School, Eun-mi has the power to disrupt the area around her. Further Notes *When you first encounter her in the new building, she will knock out the Janitors and will violently chase you and is hellbent on killing you. *In the Original ver, After defeating her, the player no longer has to worry about the janitors. *In the original game (Korean ver) she says: "시끄럽다! 시끄럽다니까! 그만해! ~ 조용히 하라니까!" Which translates to (literally): ""Noisy! How noisy! Stop it! ... Do be quiet!"" But the fan-translation by unnamed change this into: "Shut up...! Shut the fuck up! I said shut the fuck up!!!" *The Voice actress of 'Eun-mi' role is Lee Gye-yun(Stage name).Wikipedia (Kor)이계윤(성우), Lee Gye-yun(Voice actress). (At the time in 2001, She was working as Lee Myeong-Seon name.) Also she took the role of a Na-yeong(Sobbing voice). *She is still mad about the death of her daughter, further implying that only certain people see the Master in Seong-ah's body. *If you want to defeat her, See the Report (3) (Original ver) or The Principal's Document (Remake ver). Gallery Choi Eun-mi (Remake).png|Choi Eun-mi in the cutscene (remake, mobile) Eun-mi remake.png|Choi Eun-mi in the cutscene (remake, mobile) Eun-mi remake-0.png|Choi Eun-mi in the game (remake, mobile) Choi Eun-mi Attack.jpg|Choi Eun-mi attack in the cutscene (PC remake) Eun-mi2.png|Eun-mi close to her death (original game) Eun-mi remake gym.png|Eun-mi close to her death (remake, mobile) Eun-mi3.png|Eun-mi in flashback: Eun-mi outside, during her daughter's death in the Home Economics Room. One of the janitors had prevented her from entering (original game) Eun-mi in flashback (Remake).png|Eun-mi in flashback (remake, mobile) Giant_Eun-mi.jpg|At the last stage of Yoo Ji-min route, Eun-mi became a giant and to find Ji-min. References Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Female characters